The Bike Accident
by Park Ryder
Summary: In the Regular Show wikiapidea it said that Rigby broke Mordecai left arm in a bike accident when they were both seven and I think this is how it happen.
1. The bike incident

It's started out like a normal day and little seven years old Mordecai and Rigby were outside of Rigby and Don's House playing on their bikes. Mordecai had a red bike while Rigby had a green one and Don was sitting outside on a chair watching them play.

Don - "Man I wish I had a bike".

Rigby - "Keep wishing Don you are not going to get one!"

Mordecai - "Hey Rigby I beat I can go faster than you!'

Rigby - "Yeah right! I'm the fastest bike rider in the whole world and I made all the other kids cry to their mommy!"

Mordecai - "In your dreams!"

Rigby - "STOP TALKING!"

The Rigby was starting to go really fast on his bike and Don started to get worried.

Don - "Um bro I don't think you should go that fast you and Mordecai are going to get hurt".

Rigby - (turn around to Don while riding his bike) Ah quiet Don! You know don't know everything in life!"

Then all of a sudden Rigby hit Mordecai which cause Mordecai's bike to fall on Rigby and cause Mordecai to fall into some bushes.

Don - "Rigby! Are you are ok?" Don run over to Rigby and get the bike off him.

Rigby - Yeah I'm fine but where's Mordecai?"

Then Rigby and Don heard a noise in the bushes and it was Mordecai in the bushes moaning in pain.

Rigby - "Mordecai!"

Rigby and Don ran to the bushes to help Mordecai out of the bushes. When they got him out they were dusting the dust off of him.

Don - "Man, are you alright? That was some fall you took".

Rigby - "I know it was pretty cool!"

Mordecai - "Dude! Anyway I'm ok but…"

He was interrupted when Rigby was dusting off his left arm.

Mordecai - "Ow! Don't touch my arm dude it hurts!'

Rigby - "Sorry man."

Don - "It does? How much those it hurt?'

Mordecai - "A lot!"

Rigby - "Whoa like your arm is all swell up and stuff!"

It was true Mordecai's arm was swollen like Popeye the sailor.

Don - "Maybe should take you to Dr. Rachel across the street".

Rigby - "We can't do that! I'm sure it feels better in a couple of days! You must of sprain it."

Mordecai - "But I want to go to the doctor like Don said".

Rigby - "Augh fine! We will go but only because she have candy there".

So the three of them went across the street to Dr Rachel house and Mordecai knock on his right arm. The she open there was Dr Rachel she was a human with brown hair in a pony tail, wearing a pink shirt, blue pants, and blue sparkly sandals.

Dr Rachel - Why hello there come in.

She invited them into her house and inside was fill with doctor stuff and an x-ray scanner.

Dr Rachel - So what seems to be the problem boys?

Mordecai - "Sorry we are bothering you on your day off Doctor Rachel are just that I..."

Rigby - (interrupting Mordecai) "He fell into the bushes!'

Don - "Also he said that his arm hurts".

Dr Rachel - "Really? Why don't we take an x-ray to see what wrong with it?"

Mordecai - "Ok".

She gently put Mordecai's left arm on the x-ray scanner then his other arm.

Don - "So is wrong with his arm?"

Dr Rachel - "I'm afraid that your friend arm is broken".

She took out the x-rays and there one picture of Mordecai's left arm all broken while the other arm is not.

Dr Rachel - "See this arm is ok, while his left one the bones are cracked and broken"

Mordecai - "Aw man! What will I have to do to make it better?"

Dr Rachel - "Well all you need to do is rest it and I need to your arm in a cast I'll be right back"

While she went to get the cast Rigby was taking the candy.

Rigby - (while eating the candy) "Man! This candy is good".

Mordecai - "Are you going get in trouble to for taking her candy?"

Rigby - "No, she won't tell that her candy is gone!"

Dr Rachel - "I'm back!" she said coming with a cast and sling.

Rigby -"Uh Oh". (He quickly hides the candy wrappers in the couch cushion)

Then Dr Rachel carefully put Mordecai's broken arm in the cast and put the sling on the cast.

Dr Rachel - "There, how your arm feel now?"

Mordecai - "A little better."

Don - "Hey how long those he have to wear the cast?"

Dr Rachel - "Six weeks so long boys."

So the three of them left her house and was walking to Rigby and Don's house.

Mordecai - "Six weeks! That's going to take forever!"

Don - "Don't worry Mordecai I know what going to make you feel better some "sugar".

Then he gave Mordecai some sugar which causes Rigby to growl.

Mordecai - "Thanks Don"

Rigby - "Come on Mordecai let's go have some fun!" he grab his right arm and ran to the house and Don had to shut the door.

That's the first chapter the reason I write like this because it is easy for me to write like that. I'll make the next chapter soon. Bye!


	2. The first day wearing the cast

Inside Rigby and Don's house Mordecai and Rigby was playing a Mario party 7 on the GameCube and Mordecai was struggling because of his cast.

Rigby - "Dude hurry up the other team is beating us!"

Mordecai - "I'm trying man! I'm trying!'

But it was to late, the game said the other team won.

Mordecai and Rigby - "AUGH!"

Rigby - "I can't believe that we lost!"

Mordecai - "I know and it all because of the stupid cast."

Rigby - "Now what are we going to do?"

Mordecai - "I don't know man".

Then Don came into the living room.

Don - "Hey you guys what's wrong?"

Rigby - "We lost in a video game!"

Mordecai - "And I can't do anything because of the dumb cast!"

Don - "Don't worry Mordecai I'm pretty sure there plenty stuff you can do with a broken arm."

Rigby - "Really? Then what is it Mr. I'm always right?"

Don - "How about a walk in the park?"

Rigby - "That's lame!"

Mordecai - "I like that idea"

Rigby - "Why do you always have to listen to my brother?"

Mordecai - "Because Don is cool!"

So the three of them left the house and walk 2 miles to the park and inside the park they saw three of there friends Tom a human boy who wearing a blue shirt, green pants, and brown sneakers, and have black shaggy hair, James, another human boy with blond hair with a red t-shirt, green pants and black sneakers, and Michael a red fox who was wearing a white shirt, red pants and white shoes and a baseball cap.

Tom - "Hey you guys."

Mordecai, Rigby, and Don - "Hey guys"

James - "Whoa Mordecai what happen to you arm?"

Mordecai - "I fell off my bike and broke my arm."

Michael - "Aw that too bad can I sigh your cast?"

James and Tom - "Us too?"

Mordecai - "Uh sure"

So the three of them took out a maker and wrote on Mordecai cast saying "get well soon" "I hope your arm feel better" stuff like that and drew a picture of them playing games.

Mordecai - "Thanks guys."

Tom - "You're Welcome."

Rigby - "Hey Don and Mordecai you wanna play on the merry-go-around?"

Don - "Sure."

Mordecai - "But I can't my cast"

Don - "You don't have to ride on it, you can just push it".

Mordecai - "Oh ok"

James - "Can we play too?"

Rigby - "Fine whatever."

So Rigby, Don, and Michael, were on the merry-go-around and Mordecai, Tom, and James spin it and they did hours until they were tired and dizzy.

Mordecai - "Hey I'm going to drink from the fountain."

Rigby - "Ok"

Then Mordecai went to the water fountain and drank some water then he saw Margaret she look the same expect that she was wearing a pretty pink dress.

Margaret - "Hi Mordecai!"

Mordecai - "Hi…M-M-Margaret what a-a-are you um doing?"

Margaret - I was playing jump rope with my friends what happen to your arm?

Mordecai - "I uh fell off my bike and umm broke my arm"

Margaret - "Aww...Can I sign your cast?"

Mordecai - "Sure!"

When she was about to sign the cast Rigby came and grab his right arm and drag him away from Margaret.

Rigby - "Come on dude it's time to go!"

Mordecai - "But Margaret didn't get to sign my cast!"

Rigby - "Ah who cares she can do it tomorrow!"

So him, Rigby and Don left the park and went home and Mordecai was still a little upset because his crush didn't sign his cast and if she did he would be super happy.

Well that the end of chapter two I hope you like it and it's ok if is bad, I will start chapter 3 soon bye!


	3. The sencond day of wearing the cast

In the house Rigby was playing "Mario party 5" on the game cube and Don was reading a book at the kitchen table then there was a knock on the door.

Rigby - "Don could you get the door I'm busy playing the game"

Don - "Sure bro."

Then he got up from his chair and opens the door and saw Mordecai still wearing his cast and looks tired.

Mordecai - (yawns) Hi Don"

Don - "Whoa Mordecai what happen you look like you haven't sleep for three days!"

Mordecai - "I couldn't sleep last night because of the cast". Then he came into the house and sat next to Rigby.

Rigby - "Don't worry about it dude you'll get use to it"

Mordecai - "You're sure?"

Rigby - "Yes I'm am and I'm always right beside Don"

Mordecai - "Yeah right!"

Rigby - "STOP TALKING!"

Mordecai laugh a little and watch and watch Rigby play game cube he didn't want to watch because he was tired and then his eyes felt heavy then Rigby heard tiny snores and he turn around and saw that Mordecai was asleep.

Then Mordecai felt like he was covered with a blanket and then he heard voices he wanted to know who it was but he was too tired. The voice turns out to be Rigby and Don they were speaking in whispers because they didn't want to wake him up.

Rigby - "Why did you cover him with my favorite blanket?" the blanket had was an outer space blanket and it had little stars, planets, and spaceships on it.

Don - "Because he is tired and looks a little cold just let him use it."

Rigby - "Oh alright but next time let him use yours."

Don - "Ok."

Then while he was asleep Rigby was move the blanket and he open Mordecai's sling and gently put his broken arm on his lap, took out a red marker and starting to write on the cast then he carefully put it back on the sling and covers him with the blanket.

Don - "Rigby what were you doing"

Rigby - "Relax I'm just signing his cast beside he didnt wake up because he is a heavy sleeper."

Don - "Oh ok but be careful not to wake him up."

Rigby -"Yeah sure whatever."

On the cast it said "Sorry I broke your arm hope it's feel better dude! Rigby"

Then an hour later Mordecai felt like someone was shaking him he heard a voice but he didn't know who.

The voice - "Hey….Hey wake up.

When Mordecai open his eyes he saw Rigby still shaking him.

Mordecai - "Dude I'm awake" he started to get up and he saw he cover with a blanket and start to rub his eyes.

Don - "Oh you're awake how did you sleep?"

Mordecai - "Ok I guess I feel less tired."

Rigby - "We are going to the ice cream shop you wanna go with us?"

Mordecai - "Sure" he pushes the covers off him and got off the couch and the three of them left the house and went to the ice cream shop.

The ice cream shop looks like ice cream on a bowl and had a spoon in it. When they inside they went and sat on a table Don order a vanilla ice cream, and Mordecai and Rigby order chocolate when there order came Mordecai said he had to go to the bathroom and when he got out he saw Margaret and this time she was wearing a yellow dress with little sunflowers on it.

Mordecai - "Oh um hi Margaret"

Margaret - "Hi Mordecai how's your arm?"

Mordecai - "Oh it's feeling a little better you um want t-to sign it?"

Margaret - "Sure."

Then she took out a pink Margaret and wrote "Hope your arm feel better! Margaret" the she drew some flowers.

Margaret - "I gotta go to my daddy bye!"

Mordecai - "Um bye"

Then he went to Don and Rigby

Rigby - "Mordecai! Dude! Where have you been?"

Mordecai - "I was with Margaret she sign my cast"

Don - "Aw that's sweet"

Rigby - "Augh come on let's go home"

So the three of them went home and Mordecai was happy that Margaret sign his cast.

Sorry I know this is short and it ok if it bad I had to go somewhere chapter 4 will be here soon bye!


	4. The curse of the Itching Cast

In the house Mordecai, Rigby, and Don were in the living room watching TV then all of a sudden Mordecai was making weird noises and moving his arm like crazy.

Don - "Mordecai are you ok?'

Mordecai - "Yeah I'm fine why?"

Rigby - "Because you're moving around like if some dude got some ants in his butt."

Mordecai - "I'm fine I just that my arm is itching."

Rigby - "So take off and scratch it."

Don - "He can't do that then his arm will be in more pain."

Rigby - "Ok Mr. Sensitive!"

Mordecai - "Grr I hate this cast!"

Then he tries to scratch but it was no use.

Rigby - "Maybe try dipping in water it won't be itchy."

Don - "But Dr Rachel said he can't get his cast wet then his cast will be all sludgy and stuff."

Mordecai - "Maybe we can use something else to make the cast less itchy or something."

Rigby - "I'm on it!"

Then he grab Mordecai's arm and they ran to the kitchen and he went to the refrigerator and took out some butter and take a handful and put it on his cast.

Mordecai - "Ok so why the butter dude?"

Rigby - "So it will be less itchy duh!"

But the butter didn't work instead it made Mordecai's arm dirty and Mordecai was still trying to scratch it.

Mordecai - "It didn't work and it still itches!" and he still try to scratch it.

Rigby - "Calm down I'll fine something else."

Then they went to the bathroom and Rigby climb the shelf and due to Rigby buttery hands he slips and grab part of the shelf the he and accidently drop the baby power on the floor and it cover him and Mordecai and the two of them began to cough and then when that was over got Johnson and Johnson baby cream.

Mordecai - Isn't that for dry skin and babies?

Rigby - "Yes my mom always buy this because I don't know why and anyway this might help your cast feel less itchy."

Then he squeeze some out none were coming out and he turn it to the other way then the cream came it but it landed on Rigby's face and Mordecai began to laugh.

Mordecai - (laughing) "Dude you look funny!"

Rigby - "STOP TALKING! Do you want me to help you stop your cast being itchy or what?"

Mordecai - "Ok whatever but hurry this starting to itch like crazy!"

Rigby - "Ok ok Mr. Bossy!" Then he took the cream off his face and puts it on Mordecai's arm and Mordecai moans a little because was doing pretty hard.

Rigby - "Is it less itchy now?"

Mordecai - "No instead you made my skin feel smooth like a baby butt!"

The Don came and saw the two of them look kind of messy.

Don - "What are guys doing?'

Rigby - "None of beeswax!'

Mordecai - "Where trying to make my cast feel less itchy"

Rigby - "Do you always have to tell him everything?"

Don - "Why didn't you tell me I could of help you guys."

Rigby - "We won't need your stinkin help!"

Mordecai - "Come on dude let him help us."

Rigby - "Augh fine but let clean our self up we look like dirty hobos."

So Rigby grab some towels and give one to Mordecai and the both of them began to clean them self up and went to the basement and saw Don looking for something.

Mordecai - "What are you looking for Don?"

Don - "Found it!" he took an out fireplace blower.

Rigby - "What is that for?"

Don - "For Mordecai's cast, I saw it on TV that it can help a person cast feel less itchy.

Rigby - "It will never work Don TV always lied to people."

Mordecai - "Let's try it out"

Rigby - "Like I said it will never work"

Then Don puts the fireplace blower on Mordecai's cast and began to squeeze it a couple of times and then he stops.

Don - "How do that's feel Mordecai?"

Mordecai - "Actually it's feel a lot better thanks Don"

Don - "No problem and give me some sugar!"

Then Mordecai gave Don some sugar which causes Rigby to get mad in his mind he said "_I could have thought of that! Why does Don always have to steal my best friend?"_

Then Rigby grab Mordecai arm and was running upstairs to the living room.

Rigby - "Come on dude let's go play some video games!"

He close the basement and Don had to go upstairs and open the door and bring the fireplace blower just incase if Mordecai's cast start to itch again and he went to the living room to watch Mordecai and Rigby play their videogame.

That the end of this chapter it's ok if is bad I'll try to fix it I'll start the new chapter soon bye!


	5. Mel's Visit and a game of Catch

When Mordecai and Rigby were playing video games and Don was watching them play, Mordecai (like always) was winning but he was struggling because if the cast.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Don - "I wonder who that can be."

He got up from the couch and open the door saw that it was their friend Mel who was wearing black clothes and a black beanie.

Don - "Oh hi Density!"

Mel - "Don you know I like being call Mel."

Don - "Oh sorry you want some welcome sugar?"

Mel - "Ok" then she gave him some sugar and walk into the living.

Mel - "Hey guys."

Rigby - "Oh hi Mel what are you doing here?"

Mel - "I just wanna visit you guys and um..." but she saw Mordecai broken arm.

Mel - "Hey Mordecai what happen to your arm."

Mordecai - "Oh I was riding my bike with Rigby then I fell into the bushes and broke my arm."

Mel - "Aw man did it hurt?"

Mordecai - "It did a lot but now it don't hurt that much."

Mel - "How long he have to wear for?"

Rigby - "For six weeks."

Mel - "Ah man that's too bad."

Rigby - "Yeah he cries about it!" he started to laugh until Mordecai punch him in his arm and cause Rigby to moan in pain.

Mel - (laughing) "Hey Mordecai can I sign your cast?"

Mordecai - "Sure Mel."

Mel - "Great do anybody have a marker."

Don - "Rigby does."

Mel - "Rigby can I borrow one of your markers?"

Rigby - "No."

Mel - "Please?"

Rigby - "No."

Mel - "Please?"

Rigby - "No."

Mel - "Please Rigby! I'll keep on saying until your 21!"

Rigby - "Augh fine."

He gave Mel his markers and took out a black marker and wrote on Mordecai's cast "I hope your arm feel better soon!" - Mel and drew little picture of the four of them riding bikes.

Mordecai - "Thanks Mel."

Mel - "So what you guys want to do?"

Rigby - "I don't know we were playing video games before you came."

Don - "Why don't we go outside and play catch and Mordecai can be the referee?"

Rigby - "LAME!"

Mordecai - "I like Don's idea."

Mel - "Me too."

Rigby - "Augh fine."

Then they turn off the TV and went outside and decide to play then by accident Rigby meant to throw the ball to Mel but it hit Mordecai broken arm and he fell to the floor.

Mordecai - "OWWWWWW!"

Rigby - "Mordecai are you ok?"

They help him up and Mordecai's eyes were kind of watery but luckily no tears came out.

Mordecai - "Yeah Dude I'm fine."

Don - "Are you wanna go back inside?"

Mel - "Or an icepack?"

Mordecai - "No I'm fine."

Rigby - "Are you sure dude?"

Mordecai - "Yes I am."

Don - "Ok."

And then they continue to play after a while of playing catch Mordecai started to feel a pain in his arm.

Mel - "Mordecai what's wrong?"

Mordecai - "My arm is starting to hurt again."

Rigby - "Really how bad is it?"

Mordecai - "Really bad and I like feel a bump in my arm."

Don - "Hey Mordecai I don't remember you having that black and blue on our arm."

Mordecai - "Huh?' he look and saw that he did have a black and blue above the cast and it was a big one and Rigby like an idiot poked it.

Mordecai - "Ow dude!"

Rigby - "Sorry I just wanted to do that."

Mel - "Maybe we should take him to the doctor."

Don - "Good idea come on you guys."

Then they walk over to Dr Rachel's house and they knock on her and then they enter inside and she welcomes them back.

Dr Rachel - "Hi guys what seems to be the problem?"

Don - "Well we were playing catch and Mordecai was the referee and the ball hit Mordecai's broken arm and have a black and blue on it."

Rigby - "You got any candy?"

Mel - "Dude."

Rigby - "Sorry I like her candy."

Dr Rachel - "Let's take an x-ray again of your broken arm Mordecai."

Mordecai - 'OK."

Then she put Mordecai's broken arm on the x-ray scanner and took out Mordecai's right arm x -ray scanner.

Mel - "So what's wrong with his arm?"

Dr Rachel - "I well I took good like at it and saw that the ball must of it hit one of Mordecai's broken bones that was healing and it's explain the black and blue."

Mordecai - "So how I make it feel better?"

Dr Rachel - "You just need to ice pack it so it will feel a little better but wear something plastic so the cast wont be wet."

Don - "See you later Dr Rachel."

Dr Rachel - "So long."

So the four of them left the house and went back home to ice Mordecai's arm.

That the end of my chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


End file.
